I LOVE YOU - CHANBAEK BAEKYEOL!
by LareinnaSitha
Summary: "Aku tidak bisa melihatmu tertawa.. aku tidak bisa melihatmu marah.. aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis-" "Dan yang terpenting, aku tidak bisa lagi melihatmu.. wajahmu. Ketika kau tidur, tertawa, ketika kau sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu. Bagiku, seribu ekspresi yang kau tunjukan itu lucu Baek. Aku menyukainya. Semuanya.."


**Title : I Love You  
Author : Lareinna_Sitha  
Main Cast : CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL  
Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Boy X Boy  
Rate : T **

**Warning! This Fanfic is Yaoi. Boy X Boy. Don't Like Don't Read. Thanks ^.^**

 ** _"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu tertawa.. aku tidak bisa melihatmu marah.. aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis-"  
"Dan yang terpenting, aku tidak bisa lagi melihatmu.. wajahmu. Ketika kau tidur, tertawa, ketika kau sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu. Bagiku, seribu ekspresi yang kau tunjukan itu lucu Baek. Aku menyukainya. Semuanya.."_**

Byun Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu terdiam diantara ramainya member grupnya yang saling berebut makan malam. Entahlah, hari ini si mungil itu hanya merasa tenaganya habis terkuras untuk berbagai promosi album baru mereka. Bahkan tidurpun mereka lakukan selagi ada waktu sengang. Meskipun itu hanya 30 menit. Mereka benar-benar harus memanfaatkan waktu mereka dengan baik. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Daripada tenaganya harus terkuras lagi, lebih baik dia hanya diam memperhatikan member yang lain dan dia bisa makan dengan tenang.  
"Ada apa hyung? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini.." Ucap Do Kyungso sembari memasukkan makanan miliknya ke dalam mulut.  
"Tidak ada, aku hanya lelah Kyung.." Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan Baekhyun kembali diam. Sibuk dengan makananya. Seandainya saja perutnya ini tidak meronta, Baekhyun sudah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sekarang. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk Baekhyun menghabiskan sisa makanannya. Si mungil itu berdiri dan hal itu menarik perhatian member lain. Semua mata tertuju padanya.  
"Aku selesai. Suho hyung, boleh aku tidur sekarang?" Tanyanya dan hanya ditangapi anggukan kepala oleh sang leader. Tanpa buang-buang waktu -karna menurut Baekhyun waktu sekecil apapun sangatlah berharga- Si mungil itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang kesayanganya.  
"Eugh.." Terdengar suara leguhan. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap aneh pada gundukan selimut yang berasal dari ranjang yang bersebrangan dengan ranjang miliknya. Itu ranjang milik Park Chanyeol. Eh? Baekhyun menyadari 1 hal. Park Chanyeol tidak ikut saat makan malam.  
"Chan? Ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya namun pria dibalik gundukan selimut itu hanya mengerang. Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti dengan maksud Chanyeol. Baekhyun berfikir mungkin Chanyeol butuh bantuan darinya, untuk itulah si mungil itu berjalan menuju ranjang di sebrangnya. Mendudukan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang milik roomatenya itu.  
"Chan, kau butuh sesuatu? Aku tidak melihatmu makan malam.. kau butuh makanan?" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengerang. Chanyeol hanya mengeser tubuhnya sedikit lalu kembali diam. Baekhyun mengaruk kepalanya sendiri. Dengan cekatan ia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol ada disana. Meringkuk seperti anak anjing dengan suhu tubuh yang-  
"Astaga! Kau demam Chan!" Baekhyun panik, tentu saja. Pasalnya Chanyeol tidak pernah terlihat selemah ini sebelumnya, sekalipun dia sakit dia akan lebih senang menyimpanya sendiri. Tidak ingin member lain tau bahkan Baekhyun sekalipun.  
"Chan, sadarlah.." Baekhyun menepuk pelan pipi pria tinggi dihadapanya. Pria itu mengerang dengan ke dua mata yang terpejam. Baekhyun semakin panik.  
"Tunggu disini Chan. Aku akan mengambil obat untukmu." Ucapnya sesaat sebelum melesat jauh dari kamar itu. Sepertinya tidur nyenyaknya akan sedikit terganggu kali ini.

Sudah pukul 1 malam. Byun Baekhyun belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia masih setia duduk di tepi ranjang milik Chanyeol. Dengan sisa kekuatan di matanya, dia kembali mencelupkan handuk putih ke dalam wadah, memerasnya dan menempelkanya di kening Chanyeol. Hal itu ia lakukan berulang-ulang hingga hampir 2 jam. Chanyeol tertidur dengan nyenyak namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Entah hal apa yang membuat Baekhyun rela mengurus roomatenya itu seorang diri. Hanya seorang diri. Sebenarnya, 1 jam yang lalu sang leader Suho sudah mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidur. Namun Baekhyun menolak dan beralasan dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang sakit. Dan disinilah Baekhyun berakhir. Dengan mata yang sudah sepenuhnya mengantuk, ia tetap menjaga roomatenya itu.  
"Hhh~ merepotkan saja.." Omelnya, namun meski begitu dia tetap menjaga Chanyeol dengan baik.

Pagi sudah tiba. Semua member di dorm EXO K sudah hampir sepenuhnya terbangun. Ada Kai dan Sehun yang tampak sibuk dengan game mereka. Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan kegiatanya di dapur dan Suho yang terlihat frustasi dengan berlembar-lembar kertas ditanganya juga layar laptop yang menyala dihadapanya.  
"Makanan sudah siap. Kalian ingin makan sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah keluar dari dapur. Pria bermata bulat itu hanya diam memandangi kawan-kawannya yang tak kunjung merespon ucapanya.  
"Ck. Baiklah. Terserah kalian." Kyungsoo kesal. Ia memilih pergi ke kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekaligus membangunkan ke 2 teman grupnya itu.  
CEKLEK!  
"Hyung.." Kyungsoo bersuara sepelan mungkin. Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan seorang pria mungil yang tidur dengan posisi tidak wajar. Duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan 1 tangan mengengam handuk yang setengah kering.  
"Dia ini.." Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia melepas handuk itu dari gengaman tangan Baekhyun membuat si mungil itu terbangun.  
"Kyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucapnya sebelum si mungil itu menguap lebar.  
"Tadinya aku ingin membangunkanmu hyung, tapi.." Pria bermata bulat itu mengehentikan ucapanya saat melihat ke 2 bola mata Baekhyun memerah dan jangan lupakan kantung mata mengerikan itu. Hitam dan besar.  
"Aku sudah bangun kok.. Jadi, apa?"  
"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu sarapan. Bagaimana keadaanya?" Kyungsoo melirik kearah pemuda yang tertidur dengan selimut sebatas dada disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang mata Kyungsoo. Ia menempelkan pungung tanganya tepat di kening Chanyeol.  
"Kurasa sudah lebih baik.. Panasnya sudah mulai turun Kyung.." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sekali.  
"Baiklah, kurasa sudah waktunya kau makan hyung. Kau telihat lelah.." Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya kemudian berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo. Memang benar tubuhnya lelah. Baekhyun tidak memungkirinya.

"Kalian ini, berhentilah berebut makanan!" Terikan Kyungsoo mengema di seluruh ruang dapur. Mengentikan pertengkaran ke 2 magnae yang saling memperebutkan ayam goreng.  
"Dasar albino gila." Cibir Kai dan sayangnya Kyungsoo mendengar itu dan menghadiahinya dengan death glare andalanya.  
"Hyung, kenapa diam saja?" Kali ini Sehun yang bersuara. Ia menatap Baekhyun lama hingga Baekhyun membuka suaranya.  
"Tidak apa, aku hanya kelelahan.."  
"Yah, aku tau hyung. Terlihat sekali dari raut wajahmu itu.. Bukankah untuk 2 minggu kedepan kita free?" Tanya Sehun lagi.  
"Ya, dan kau bisa mengunakanya untuk beristirahat Baek. Jaga Kesehatanmu. Jangan sampai jatuh sakit seperti Chanyeol.." Suho menasehati dan Baekhyun mengangukkan kepalanya mengerti. Bagaimanapun juga, Suho adalah sosok ayah di dalam grupnya. Dewasa, berwibawa dan penasehat yang baik. Benar-benar seperti ayah, bukan?  
"Mengapa tadi malam kau tidak tidur hyung? Maksudku, jika kau benar-benar tidur tentu saja kantung mata itu tidak muncul begitu saja, kan?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menangapi celoteh Jongin.  
"Aku tidak bisa meningalkan Chanyeol yang sakit Jongin-ah. Bagaimana jika dia membutuhkan bantuanku? Aku juga harus memastikan panasnya benar-benar turun.."  
"Kau sangat perduli dengannya. Bahkan ketika aku sakit, kau adalah orang pertama yang masuk ke dalam kamar dan tidur dengan alasan 'Kelelahan'. Jongin mencibir kesal membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum.  
"Dia roomateku Jongin. jika bukan aku yang menjaganya, siapa lagi? Aku tidak ingin membuat kalian repot karna harus menjaga Chanyeol. Jika aku bisa melakukanya sendiri, aku akan melakukanya sendiri.."  
"Geurae. Kalau begitu sekarang kau harus tidur untuk memulihkan tenagamu. Kau bisa memakai kamarku kalau kau mau, biar aku yang menjaga Chanyeol." Ucap Suho menengahi.  
"Tidak perlu hyung, aku akan tidur dikamarku sendiri dengan begitu aku bisa memantau keadaan Chanyeol."  
"Kau yakin?"Suho tampak khawatir dan ragu dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Pasalnya, Baekhyun tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sebelum melihat Chanyeol sembuh. Itu kuncinya.  
"Sebenarnya kalian ini apa hyung? Apa kalian- sepasang kekasih?" Ucapan frontal dari bibir Sehun sukses membuat semua mata tertuju pada Baekhyun.  
"Sehun benar, kau terlalu perduli denganya hyung.." Ah, jongin benar-benar tidak membantu.  
"E-eh? A-aku hanya.. A-aku hanya ingin menjadi roommate yang berguna untuk Chanyeol. Hanya itu. Kalian mengapa bisa berfikiran gila seperti itu?"  
"Hyung.. Wajahmu memerah." Terimakasih telah mengingatkanya, Do Kyungsoo.  
"Aish, sudah ya. Aku mau tidur dulu.." Dan Baekhyun pergi dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

Byun Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar dengan sangat hati-hati. Takut aktivitasnya akan membuat Chanyeol terganggu. Dia juga mendudukan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara decitan dan membuat Chanyeol terbangun karna ulahnya.  
Baru saja Baekhyun hendak memeras lagi handuk putih ditanganya, sebuah pergelangan tangan menghentikan aktivitasnya.  
"Baek?" Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang tersenyum padanya.  
"Kau sudah bangun?"  
"Kau yang merawatku? Semalaman?" Chanyeol bergerak gelisah diatas tempat tidur. Sepertinya mencoba untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.  
"Istirahat saja, aku akan mengompresmu.."  
"Baek, wajahmu- kau kelelahan? Jam berapa kau tidur?" Baekhyun mengeryitkan keningnya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat namun jari lentiknya tak lepas dari aktivitasnya mengopres dari Chanyeol.  
"Aku tidak ingat.. mungkin, pukul 4 pagi."  
"Oh tuhan! Kau benar-benar menjagaku hingga pukul 4 pagi?" Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.  
"Sahabat baikku sedang sakit, apa aku harus diam saja?" Park Chanyeol menatap ke dua manik hitam Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Untuk sesaat mereka saling bertatapan hingga Chanyeol mengucapkan terimakasih dan Baekhyun kembali pada aktivitasnya.  
"Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur. Jangan pergi atau bergerak sedikitpun. Aku akan segera kembali.." Setelah Baekhyun menarik selimut milik Chanyeol hingga sebatas dada, pria itu berjalan keluar dari kamar.  
20 menit kemudian Baekhyun kembali dengan nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur, air putih dan beberapa obat-obatan.  
"Nah, sekarang kau harus makan Chan.." Si mungil itu membantu Chanyeol duduk sementara Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan setiap inci pergerakan tubuh Baekhyun.  
"Nah, buka mulutmu Chan~"  
"Ck. Ayolah Baek. Aku bisa makan sendiri. Kau pikir aku ini bocah berusia 5th?" Iya. Baekhyun lupa Chanyeol sudah besar. Sama sepertinya.  
"Baiklah, ini. Kau makan sendiri dan kau harus menghabiskanya. Semuanya."  
"Arraseo.."  
1 Suap  
"Baek, mengapa kau menjagaku? Semalaman?" Chanyeol bertanya di tengah-tengah aktivitas sarapan paginya.  
"Karna aku peduli.."  
"Tapi- Semalaman. Tidakkan itu terlalu berlebihan?"  
2 Suap  
Baekhyun mendongak. Menatap tepat di kedua mata pria jakung dihadapanya.  
"Kau fikir begitu?"  
"Yah, begitulah. Aku berfikir kita seperti- sepasang kekasih.."  
3 Suap  
"Apa? Ke-kekasih? Chan. dengar. Aku menjagamu karna aku peduli. Aku menjagamu semalaman karna kau adalah sahabat baikku. Patnerku. Bukan semata-mata karna aku- menyukaimu.. Baiklah. Aku memang menyukaimu tapi.. bukan itu yang kumaksudkan. Aku-"  
"Aku tidak memintamu jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri Baek."  
SKAK MAT!  
"Ouh, I-Itu.. aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan."  
4 Suap  
"Kau itu lucu. Karna itulah aku menyukaimu.." Chanyeol berkata dengan gambalngnya. Tidak menyadari bahwa ucapanya itu membuat wajah Baekhyun memanas.  
"Y-ya.. aku juga menyukaimu.."  
5 Suap  
"Hanya itu?" Baekhyun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan kali ini ia menyesal karna ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum mengodanya.  
"Ya. Lalu apalagi. Sudahlah. Habiskan makananmu itu. Setelah itu minum obat dan kau harus beristirahat lagi."  
"Ayay Kapten!"

Semua usaha Baekhyun tidak berakhir sia-sia. 3 hari telah berlalu dan kesehatan Chanyeol semakin membaik. Bahkan kini, pria bertubuh tinggi itu sudah sembuh total. Tidak sia-sia setiap malam Baekhyun mengorbankan waktu tidurnya untuk menjaga 'Sahabat'nya itu. Tidak sia-sia pula usahanya berceramah panjang lebar agar Chanyeol mau meminum obatnya karna pada kenyataannya Chanyeol sudah sembuh dan kini pria bertubuh tinggi itu sedang bermain video game bersama Kai dan Sehun.  
"Ya Ya! Kau curang, bodoh!" Umpat Chanyeol yang ditujukan oleh Sehun. Sudah 3x Chanyeol mengulang game yang sama dan selalu kalah dengan pria albino disampingnya.  
"Kau payah hyung."  
Baru saja Chanyeol ingin membalas ucapan Sehun, ponselnya bergetar. Chanyeol hanya membaca pesan singkat diponselnya tanpa membalasnya.  
"Aku harus pergi. Aku ada sedikit urusan. Sampaikan pada Suho hyung aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat.. Pai.." Dan pria bertubuh tinggi itu menghilang dibalik pintu keluar dorm.  
"Chanyeol hyung pergi dengan siapa ya?" Jongin bertanya-tanya sementara Sehun mengedikan bahunya acuh.

Pukul 7 malam. Para member EXO K sudah berkumpul di meja makan, menanti masakan buatan Kyungsoo untuk menu makan malam mereka. Kyungsoo senang hari ini mereka tidak lagi memesan ayam goreng atau sejenisnya melainkan masakan rumah buatanya. Menurutnya itu lebih sehat.  
"Eh? Dimana Chanyeol? Dia sedang mandi ya?" Baekhyun memecah keheningan di dalam ruangan itu.  
"Tadi dia sedang pergi, buru-buru sekali. Aku sampai lupa menyampaikan pesanya pada Suho hyung. Dia bilang dia akan pulang sedikit terlambat hari ini." Sehun berkata panjang lebar yang hanya ditangapi anggukan oleh sang leader namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu tampak gelisah ditempatnya. Ada sesuatu yang menggangu fikiranya. Untuk sesaat fikiranya mulai blank. Bahkan ketika Suho memangilnya, dia hanya diam. Cepat-cepat ia meraih ponsel dari saku celananya. Jari-jari tanganya sudah bersiap untuk mengetikkan sesuatu atas benda pipih itu, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dimasukkanya kembali ponsel itu kedalam saku celananya.  
"Baek hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?" Hanya Kyungsoo yang menangkap perubahan sikap Baekhyun karna memang Kyungsoolah yang saat itu duduk di samping kiri Baekhyun sementara samping kanan Baekhyun kosong. Itu tempat Chanyeol.  
"Aku baik-baik saja kyung, tidak perlu khawatir.."  
Tidak. Kyungsoo tau Baekhyun berbohong. Kyungsoo tau Baekhyun tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.  
"Apa ini karna- Chanyeol hyung?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan 'Darimana kau tau?'  
"Tentu saja aku tau. Tidak perlu khawatir. Dia pasti baik-baik saja." Dan Baekhyun hanya menganguk sebagai jawaban. Kyungsoo bilang, Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir. Kyungsoo bilang Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja namun nyatanya tidak. Bahkan hingga jam yang mengangtung di dinding dorm menunjukan pukul 1 malam, Chanyeol tidak kunjung kembali. Member lain sudah tertidur pulas di dalam kamar mereka namun tidak dengan si mungil Baekhyun. Berulang kali Baekhyun mencoba memejamkan ke 2 matanya rapat-rapat namun saat itulah bayangan Chanyeol kembali melintas difikiranya. Baekhyun khawatir, tentu saja. Baekhyun bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan ia bersikap overprotektif seperti ini terhadap Chanyeol. Intinya, dia takut ada hal buruk yang menimpa sahabatnya itu. Hanya sahabat? Kau yakin Tuan Byun?  
Ceklek!  
Baekhyun terkejut hebat saat seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian menyalakan saklar lampu dikamarnya. Chanyeol berdiri disana. Disamping saklar lampu dengan 2 buah kantung plastic besar di tangan kanan dan kirinya.  
"Hei, kau belum tidur?"  
Baekhyun diam. Memandangi 1 per 1 tas plastic tersebut sekalian menebak-nebak apa isi tas plastic tersebut.  
"Baek, kenapa belum tidur? Menungguku, eum?"  
"Darimana saja kau?"  
"Ah iya, Yejin. Kau ingat dia kan?"  
 _Gadis itu. Tentu saja aku mengingatnya._  
"Ya. Lalu?"  
"Dia mengajakku datang ke pesta ulangtahun sahabat baiknya. Lihat! Dia yang membelikanku semua makanan ini. Kau mau?"  
Baekhyun berdecak malas. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sedikit perih saat Chanyeol bercerita dengan cerianya mengenai gadis tersebut. Gadis yang pernah merebut hati Chanyeol. Baekhyun memilih diam. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, menarik selimut tebal miliknya dan memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Tidak perduli lagi dengan apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan.  
"Kau ingin tidur?" Chanyeol bertanya dan Baekhyun tidak menangapi.  
"Baek, kau sudah tidur?"

"Baek? Byun Baekhyun?"

"Hhh~ baiklah. Selamat malam kurcaci kecil." Itu kalimat terakhir yang Baekhyun dengar dari bibir Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol kembali mematikan saklar lampu dikamar mereka.

 _Tidak. Tidak mungkin aku mencintainya. Ini mustahil. Ini.. ini salah!_

Hari masih pagi. Sangat pagi untuk beraktifitas. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun. ingin sekali rasanya pria itu melanjutkan tidurnya hingga siang namun setelah –dengan tidak sengaja- melihat wajah Chanyeol saat tidur membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari dalam kamar.  
"Chanyeol.. tidak mungkin kan aku mencintai pria itu? Dia.. dia sahabatku. Dia pasti juga mengangapku begitu.." Ucap si mungil itu. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat. Menikmati hembusan angin pagi itu. Sejuk dan menyegarkan. Membuat rasa lelah ditubuhnya sedikit berkurang.  
"Aku cemburu, apa itu benar?" Dia kembali berucap dan kedua matanya masih terpejam rapat. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar hati kecilnya yang sedang berperang dengan perasaanya. Sekuat apapun Baekhyun menyangkal, itu hanya akan menambah rasa sakit dihatinya dan Baekhyun benci itu. Baekhyun benci saat Chanyeol secara sengaja melakukan skinship denganya. Baekhyun benci saat pria itu berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai hal apapun denganya. Baekhyun benci saat pria itu mengodanya, menertawainya atau sekedar berbicara padanya. Baekhyun benci karna Baekhyun menyukai semua hal itu. Hati dan tubuhnya tidak akan bisa memungkirinya. Baekhyun benci hal itu. Saat-saat dia menjadi lemah dihadapan Chanyeol. Saat-saat ia menjadi lemah ketika Chanyeol melakukan skinship dengan member lain. Saat-saat ia merindukan pria itu. Baekhyun benci semua itu.  
"Tidak.. aku.. aku tidak mungkin mencintainya. Ini.. ini salah.." Baekhyun melirih dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Ia kembali membuka kedua matanya. Memandangi kota seoul dari atas balkon dormnya. Sunguh pemandangan yang menenangkan.  
"Jika kau memang mencintainya, tidak ada gunanya memungkiri hal itu hyung.."  
Itu suara Jongin.  
"Kai?"  
"Maaf karna aku mendengar ucapanmu, hyung.." Jongin berjalan mendekat. Berdiri tepat disamping Baekhyun.  
"Sedang apa kau disini, hyung?"  
"Tidak ada, hanya sedikit menenangkan fikiran."  
"Kau menjadi seorang pemikir akhir-akhir ini hyung, apa yang kau fikirkan?" Jongin meletakkan ke dua tanganya pada besi pembatas dihadapanya. Begitu dingin.  
"Aku.. memikirkan promosi album kita.."  
Bohong.  
"Ya jika saja itu menyangkut soal siapa yang kau cintai hyung.. Siapa pria yang beruntung itu, eum?"  
"P-pria?"  
"Iyap. Siapa dia? Ayo, ceritakan padaku hyung~"  
Baekhyun mendelik sebal kearah Jongin. Pria hitam itu sama sekali tidak membantu.  
"Tidak ada yang beruntung Kai. Dan-"  
"Pria itu.. Chanyeol hyung, benar kan?" Dan Jongin berani bersumpah ia melihat Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya. Menahan tangis.  
"Hyung-"  
"Kai, katakan padaku bahwa ini salah. Aku tidak mungkin mencintainya kan Kai? Aku… aku hanya terbawa suasana kan Kai?" Baekhyun terisak meskipun si mungil itu mencoba menyembunyikanya.  
"Bagaimana jika ku katakan bahwa yang kau rasakan itu benar hyung? Hyung, tuhanlah yang menciptakan rasa cinta itu muncul. Kita tidak bisa memilih pada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta. Terkadang, hal yang kita fikir tidak mungkin malah akan menjadi mungkin, hyung.."  
Baekhyun terdiam. Berfikir. Setelah ia menyeka air matanya, pandangan matanya kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Nyaris tanpa ekspresi apapun.  
"Banyak hal yang tidak bisa kita jelaskan di dunia ini hyung.. Contohnya, seperti sekarang ini.."  
Baekhyun suka Kai. Suka saat pria berkulit tan itu menjelma menjadi sosok dewasa dibalik usianya yang masih tergolong muda. Suka karna Jongin adalah seorang pendengar yang baik.  
"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan Kai? Chanyeol.. pasti merasa jijik. Aku yakin itu."  
Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Tersenyum manis kearah Baekhyun.  
"Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba kan hyung?"

Baekhyun bingung, panik dan khawatir. Semuanya menjadi satu. Sudah seharian ini Baekhyun hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Ia mengunakan waktu seharian untuk berfikir selagi Chanyeol pergi pulang kerumah untuk mengunjungi ibunya. Setidaknya Chanyeol bilang, dia akan kembali pukul 11 malam dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10.45. itu artinya, 15 menit sebelum Chanyeol sampai.  
"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Arrgh! Ini benar-benar menyiksaku." Baekhyun kembali berfikir. Ia hanya duduk di tepi ranjang sambil berfikir. Apakah dia harus mengatakanya. Mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai pria itu? Tidak. Tidak semudah itu. Hal konyol macam apa itu? Seorang pria bertubuh kecil dengan tiba-tiba mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' pada pria lain yang baru saja pulang dari rumah ibunya. Konyol sekali.  
"Ah, kepalaku sakit sekali.." Baekhyun merasakan pening dikepalanya. Selain perutnya belum juga terisi, otaknya juga mulai lelah berfikir.  
Ceklek!  
Ini dia. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Aroma dari tubuhnya langsung menguar keseluruh sudut kamar. Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun menikmatinya. Aroma tubuh Chanyeol. Kuat dan berkharisma. Namun juga lembut. Perpaduan yang sangat Baekhyun suka.  
"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memasang ekspresi terkejutnya.  
"Kau menungguku lagi ya?"  
Ugh! Kau mengodaku lagi, Chan!  
"Tidak. Aku- aku hanya.. tidak bisa tidur."  
"Eh? Benarkah? Kupikir kau menungguku pulang, sayang sekali.." Chanyeol berjalan kearah cermin besar disudut kamar. Meletakkan tas ranselnya di depan situ. Membuka pakaiannya dan mengantinya dengan pajama. Sementara Baekhyun? Kalian bisa menebak sendiri apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.  
"Hei, apakah aku tampan? Jangan menatapku seperti itu Baek."  
"Aku menyukaimu Chan." Bodoh. Kata-kata bodoh itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir mungil itu.  
"Eh? Tentu saja. Aku juga menyukaimu.."  
"Bu-bukan seperti itu. Ta-tapi, uh.. kau tau kan.. Ci-Cinta. Seperti itulah.."  
"Apa?"  
"C-chan, aku mencintaimu.. Baiklah. Aku tau ini salah. Aku tau. Tapi, aku.. aku tidak dapat memungkirinya. A-aku mencintaimu Chan.." Ada kelegaan yang luar biasa saat Baekhyun sudah berhasil mengatakanya. Mengatakan seluruh perasaanya.  
"Tapi.. Kau pria begitupun denganku.." Hancur. Hati Baekhyun hancur saat Chanyeol mengatakanya. Apa ini artinya Chanyeol, menolak perasaanya?  
"Aku tau, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakanya.. Ya. Benar. Aku tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu. Lupakan saja Chan. Anggap saja kau tidak pernah mendengar apapun.." Baekhyun berbaring memungungi Chanyeol. Menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol tau Baekhyun menangis. Terlihat dari pergerakan bahu si mugil itu. Namun Chanyeol terlalu terkejut dengan ucapan si mungil itu hingga ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya berdiri. Memandangi Baekhyun yang terisak di balik selimut tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Malam itu. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah melupakanya. Saat Chanyeol menolak perasaanya. Setidaknya itu presepsi Baekhyun sendiri. Sejak hari itu. Malam itu. Baekhyun mencoba menjauhi pria jakung yang menjadi teman sekamarnya. Mereka tidak pernah lagi bercanda gurau sebelum tidur. Bahkan Baekhyun rela tidur lebih awal sehingga ia tidak perlu melihat wajah Chanyeol sebelum tidur. Atau saat makan malam. Baekhyun lebih suka menghabiskan makananya sendiri. Diatas balkon. Malas jika harus berkumpul bersama member lain terlebih lagi ada Chanyeol disana. Hingga saat ini, Baekhyun tidak tau bagaimana dia harus bersikap ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol menegurnya. Baekhyun tidak siap. Benar-benar tidak siap.  
"Hyung.." Itu suara Jongin lagi.  
"Ya? Ada apa?" Baekhyun mengeser sedikit posisi berdirinya agar Jongin bisa berdiri disampignya.  
"Ada apa denganmu, kau terlihat.. berbeda.."  
"Benarkah? Tidak. Aku sama seperti Baekhyun yang dulu.." Baekhyun tertawa namun terlalu dipaksakan.  
"Kau bohong hyung. Hyung, memangnya kau bisa berbohong padaku?"  
Jawabanya tidak.  
"Chanyeol menolak perasaanku. Dia memang tidak mengatakanya secara langsung tapi.. aku tau dia jijik padaku. Bayangkan saja ada seorang gay yang tidur 1 kamar denganmu. Apakah kau tidak merasa jijik. Tentu saja jijik.." Kedua bola mata itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Setidaknya hanya dengan Jongin dia bisa bercerita dengan leluasa. Mencurahkan seluruh perasaanya.  
"Itukah alasan kau menjauhi kami?"  
"Aku tidak menjauhi kalian, aku hanya perlu berfikir.. Perasaanku, semakin dalam saat aku bersama Chanyeol jadi mungkin lebih baik.. aku tidak bertemu denganya untuk sementara waktu.."  
"Kau bodoh hyung. Kita ini 1 tim. Kita 1 grup. Setiap hari kita melakukan segala aktivitas bersama. Bagaimana bisa kau menghindari 1 orang dari timmu sendiri?!" Jongin menatap pria mungil disampingnya penuh amarah.  
"Aku memang bodoh kai.. bagaimana bisa aku mencintai pria yang sama sekali tidak mencintaiku?" Baekhyun menangis. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Jongin tau si mungil itu mencoba untuk meredam suaranya.  
"Menangislah hyung jika itu bisa membuat perasaanmu jauh lebih baik.." Pria itu memeluk Baekhyun. membiarkan Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam pelukanya.  
"Aku yang bodoh Kai.. aku.. aku-"  
"Ssst.. tenanglah. Tidak ada yang bodoh hyung. Tidak ada.." Jongin berbisik dengan suara lembut. Perlahan-lahan, getaran di tubuh Baekhyun mulai hilang. Pria itu tidak lagi menangis.  
"Kau benar-benar menenangkan Kai.." Dan si kulit tan hanya tersenyum menangapi pria mungil dipelukanya.

Malam itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk ikut makan bersama dengan member grupnya yang lain. Mereka sedang berkumpul diruang santai. Sibuk dengan makan malam mereka masing-masing. Ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tampak sibuk dengan video di ponsel Kyungsoo. Ada Sehun yang ber-video call bersama rusanya di cina sana dan sang Leader yang sibuk memperhatikan dua makluk aneh yang saling diam di tengah-tengah acara makan malam mereka.  
" Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol-ah.. kalian bertengkar lagi?" Ucap sang leader dengan wajah gemas. Wajar saja sang leader gemas. Dia tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling diam seperti ini. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan di dalam diri mereka.  
"Ti-tidak hyung.." Itu Baekhyun yang menjawab. Baekhyun kembali menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya meski dengan susah payah.  
"Kurasa Baekhyun tidak nyaman berada disini hyung. Aku akan membawanya pergi sebentar."  
DEG!  
Dan sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun merasa pergelangan tanganya ditarik oleh seseorang menjauh dari tempat itu. Baekhyun menurutinya. Dia tidak menolak saat Chanyeol membawanya pergi dari ruangan itu.  
Chanyeol melepaskan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun tepat diatas balkon. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan mendekati pagar besi pembatas balkon tersebut.  
"Kemarilah Baekhyun.." Pintanya dan entah mengapa Baekhyun menurutinya. Baekhyun berdiri tepat disamping tubuh pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.  
"Hh~ aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih.." Chanyeol mengawali dan Baekhyun mendengarkan.  
"Terimakasih karna sudah menjagaku selama aku sakit.. Jongin bilang, kau lari menerobos hujan ditengah malam hanya untuk membelikan aku obat di apotik?" Baekhyun masih diam. Dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.  
"Mengapa tidak memangil member lain, atau memakai supir?"  
"Aku panik.."  
"Kau benar-benar khawatir denganku ya?" Ah, Baekhyun benci ini. Saat Chanyeol mengodanya.  
"Ya, kau tau itu kan.." Lirihnya. Kepalanya tertunduk kebawah. Memperhatikan jari kakinya yang bermain-main dibawah sana.  
Baekhyun gugup. Tentu saja. Dia bahkan merasa belum siap seandainya Chanyeol benar-benar mengajaknya berbicara seperti ini. Namun, ingin laripun sepertinya percuma.  
"Aku tau, waktu tidurmu juga terkuras habis karnaku.. benar kan?" Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.  
"Mengapa kau melakukannya? Merawatku, berlari di tengah hujan untuk membelikanku apotik, membuang-buang waktu istirahatmu untuk menemaniku semalaman?"  
Baekhyun diam. Dia masih memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Namun kutuklah otak Baekhyun yang benar-benar mampet saat ini. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Mungkin karna ada Chanyeol dihadapanya. Entahlah.  
"Kau tau jawabanya kan Chan.." Akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang dia punya. Tak masalah jika Chanyeol mengangapnya pria menjijikan. Ia yakin ia akan kuat menerima gelar tersebut.  
"Kau, benar-benar pria terbaik yang pernah kutemui.. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Kau tau itu kan Baekhyun?"  
Sahabat ya? Benar. Sahabat terbaik.  
"Aku tau, untuk itulah aku menjagamu dengan baik.." Baekhyun tersenyum pada pria tinggi dihadapanya tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit di ulu hatinya.  
"Jangan menutupi ekspresi kecewamu dengan ekspresi seperti itu Baek.."  
Eh?  
Si mungil itu memalingkan wajahnya. Menatap hamparan kota Seoul dari atas balkon dormnya. Sungguh menandangan yang indah. Baekhyun menyukainya. Membuat hatinya sedikit tenang.  
Atau justru kehadiran Park Chanyeollah yang membuat hatinya merasa tenang?  
"Kau benar-benar menyiksaku selama beberapa hari ini Baek.." Chanyeol merajuk. Bisa terdengar dari nada bicaranya tapi Baekhyun tidak perduli. Dia masih sibuk memandangi kota Seoul dari atas balkon. Benar-benar view yang sempurna.  
"Ingat saat kau menjauhiku beberapa hari ini? Itu benar-benar menyiksaku kau tau?"  
Baekhyun tau Chanyeol tersiksa karna tidak akan lagi ada temannya bicara. Baekhyun benar kan?  
"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu tertawa.. aku tidak bisa melihatmu marah.. aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis-" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapanya. Kepalanya menoleh kearah Baekhyun. begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol karna pemuda itu menghentikan ucapanya.  
"Dan yang terpenting, aku tidak bisa lagi melihatmu.. wajahmu. Ketika kau tidur, tertawa, ketika kau sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu. Bagiku, seribu ekspresi yang kau tunjukan itu lucu Baek. Aku menyukainya. Semuanya.." Chanyeol tersenyum diakhir kalimat. Benar-benar senyuman yang tulus bukan senyum idiot yang biasa dia tunjukan pada Baekhyun.  
"Dan kupikir-" Chanyeol tersenyum canggung. Mengaruk tengkuknya yang Baekhyun yakin tidak gatal sementara Baekhyun memandanginya dengan kening berkerut.  
"Aku menyukaimu.."  
DEG!  
"A-apa?"  
"Kenapa? Bukankah kau juga menyu- ah, ani. Maksutnya mencintaiku?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan ke dua matanya berkali-kali. Mencoba mencerna pernyataan Chanyeol barusan.  
Chanyeol.  
Cinta.  
Tu-tunggu dulu.  
"Kau, menyu- aish, mencintaiku begitu?" Chanyeol menganguk dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.  
"Tapi bukankah kau bilang-"  
"Lupakan apa yang kukatakan Baek. Aku bodoh karna baru menyadarinya sekarang.." Chanyeol berjalan maju. Meraih tubuh mungil itu dan membawa tubuh mungil itu kepelukannya.  
"Jangan pergi lagi Baek. Jangan pergi 1 centipun dari hadapanku. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat.. mencintaimu.."  
Dan begitulah kata-kata biasa yang menjadi istimewa saat Chanyeol mengatakanya. Baekhyun menangis. Ini diluar scenario yang Chanyeol buat. Sunguh.  
"Y-ya! Mengapa menangis eoh? Apa kata-kataku tadi sangat payah?"  
Baekhyun mengelengkan kepalanya. Melesakkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasih barunya.  
"Aku terharu, bodoh!"  
Dan setelahnya, kalian akan mendengar tawa mengelegar khas Park Chanyeol mengema hingga diseluruh dorm. Bahkan mungkin hingga dorm sebelah.

END


End file.
